Junjou Cinderella
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: Cinderella done Junjou Romantica-style! There are no singing mice but there will be lemons later on! AkihikoXMisaki and other couples mentioned too!
1. The Introduction

**Junjou Cinderella **

**Chapter One: The Introduction **

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**I have been trying to think of things that would work well with Junjou Romantica and there are so many fanfictions already out there with really good ideas. I was sitting around earlier today (not really doing anything) and thought of this. I'm sorry if someone has already written something similar to this… **

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Takahashi, there was a man named Usami Akihiko. He lived with his father, half-brother and their servant, Kusama Nowaki. They were a very wealthy family but they were not the friendliest people. His father, Usami Fuyuhiko, was very strict but he was outgoing at times. His half-brother, Haruhiko, hated him very deeply and treated him poorly. Lastly, the family servant, Nowaki, was very friendly and had been found on their property when he was little and was taken in to work as a servant.

Akihiko didn't like his father or his half-brother and usually shut himself up in the confinements of his large bedroom to write. Nowaki kept Akihiko company sometimes but was then ordered back to work by Fuyuhiko or Haruhiko.

Meanwhile in the Takahashi's castle, the eldest prince, Takahiro was trying to convince his younger brother, Prince Misaki, to get married and go find a kingdom to rule.

"Please Misaki, you are already of age! And you need to be married to a nice man soon or you won't get to rule a kingdom." Takahiro pleaded with the boy.

"Nii-chan! Why do I have to marry a man in the first place?" Prince Misaki asked, blushing like crazy.

"You have to! It was our parent's last wish before they…" Takahiro stopped. Their parents had died ten years ago when their horse drawn carriage was going too fast and got into a fatal accident. He sighed, "Please Misaki? He doesn't even have to be royalty! We can have a ball and you can dance with all the nice men there."

Misaki gave in, "F-Fine, but I get to choose who I like the best, not you Nii-chan."

Takahiro's face lit up, "I'll get right on the plans!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Misaki sighed as he sat down on his large bed.

A few minutes later the Prince's royal etiquette teacher came in and saw Misaki slouching on the bed.

"PRINCE TAKAHASHI! SIT UP STRAIGHT!" he shouted and threw an empty goblet at him.

Misaki obeyed and sat up straight immediately. The royal etiquette teacher was none other than the short tempered Hiroki Kamijo. He was hired by Takahiro to teach his younger brother the way a prince should act and proper manners.

"K-Kamijo-sensei…"

"So, you're brother has told me that you are getting married." He interrupted as he got out a scroll and quill to write down the things he would need to teach the clueless prince.

"W-Well, not yet. I-I mean, there will be a ball and I have to dance with all of the guys that will be there," said Misaki nervously.

Hiroki scowled, "Well I'll have to teach you everything about a royal ball."

Misaki nodded and got to work with Hiroki.

Meanwhile at the Usami Mansion, Haruhiko and Akihiko were sitting at the dining room table waiting for their father who said he needed to speak to them both. The two half-brothers glared at each other while they waited while Nowaki simply handed them their drinks.

"I wonder what he needs to speak to us about?" Akihiko asked coldly.

"He is probably going to talk to you about taking over the family business and for you to do your part," Haruhiko replied equally as cold.

Akihiko growled and jumped up as did his brother but their father walked in with Nowaki trailing behind him with a tray.

"AKIHIKO! HARUHIKO!" he yelled as the two quickly sat down. He straighten his tie and began to talk, "Look, you two are old enough to be living on your own with a spouse. And I hear that Prince Takahashi is looking for a spouse…"

"Well I'm not interested," Akihiko said as he stood up, beginning to walk out.

"AKIHIKO! You must get married!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

**Yes I'm ending this chapter here. But do not despair my pretty kitties, there will be another chapter posted soon. I've added the other two couples for your enjoyment! And trust me fellow yaoi fans: THERE WILL BE LEMONS! ;)**

**PWEASE COMMENT! :3 **


	2. The Invitation

**Junjou Cinderella **

**Chapter Two: The Invitation**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as some people would have liked… I have been trying to think of Junjou characters that would fit certain roles. Let me just tell you now… it is NOT easy! I also had a severe case of writer's block. So… thou enjoy-eth 'tis chapter-eth. **

A couple antagonizing seconds later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nowaki said happily as went to get the door.

Behind the door was the Herald, sent straight from the castle.

"Art thou the Herald?" Nowaki questioned as he led the Herald in and showed him into the dining room where the three men sat.

The young man nodded as the four men looked him over.

The Herald looked younger than they would've thought the Herald would be. He was dressed in a puffy hat with a feather in it with the usual herald attire with the royal colors. The young man also had sandy blonde hair and wore a permanent scowl on his face.

He sighed, in all truth: the boy hated his job. "Hear Ye Hear Ye! My name is Takatsuki Shinobu and I 'twas sent-eth here by Prince Takahashi to give-eth an invitation for the Usami family."

"Thank you very much. Please continue," said Fuyuhiko as he sat and watched the boy.

Shinobu opened a long scroll and held it out in front of him, "The Usami family is hereby invited to a magnificent ball held by the new King Takahiro himself. At the ball, young Prince Takahashi will choose a spouse to become the future ruler of another kingdom with him. Henceforth, thou shalt be a single man between the ages of twenty and thirty five; any man who 'tis not of these standards will be deemed illegible."

"So when is this ball?" asked Haruhiko, his face still unchanged with the news.

"This Saturday evening till the clock strikes twelve," Shinobu replied. "I must bid you all a farewell; I must be on my way to other houses to deliver-eth the news."

Nowaki showed him out and came back in the dining room with his eyes wide with excitement. "Wow! A ball for the Prince to choose who he wants to marry! Master Usami-san may I please go?" asked Nowaki as he turned to Fuyuhiko.

The man thought about it, "Yes thou art may attend but thou must have the right clothes for it."

Nowaki bowed, "Arigatō Master Usami-san. I'll prepare dinner."

Nowaki headed to the kitchen to make dinner as the three men sat there.

"Akihiko, Haruhiko, you two must both attend or else-"

"Or else what?" Akihiko spat, clearly annoyed. "I'm definitely not going-eth to any ball, even if the Prince does choose a husband."

"AKIHIKO!" Fuyuhiko yelled after his son who had already gone upstairs to his room.

"Father, it would be thou's best interest for Akihiko not to go," stated Haruhiko.

Fuyuhiko sighed, "Yes, I think that would-eth be best…"

Meanwhile, Akihiko was up in his room writing a very sad story. He suddenly got very angry with his work and spilled all the ink from the bottle, throwing the quill to the ground.

_Marry a price? For all I know I do NOT want to get married and I HATE parties like that. _

Just then Nowaki came in telling him that dinner was ready. When he refused to come down and eat, the servant brought up his dinner on a tray. Nowaki then saw the ink on the desk and went to clean it up.

"Usami-san, please would you even consider-eth going?" Nowaki asked as he cleaned.

Akihiko plopped on his bed and watched the man clean up the ink. "I'll think about it. I just hate-eth the fact that my father 'tis pushing me to get married. I mean, the prince could be a bastard for all we know." He stated while he began to eat his dinner.

Nowaki laughed, "Well, it 'tis still an honor if the prince just dances with thou. Even if he 'tis the bastard you say he is."

Akihiko smiled as Nowaki finished his chores and left the room. After eating, Akihiko fell fast asleep dreaming about the ball and what the price was like.

**Oh goodness that was a bad way to end the chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one. ;) So, I see why people haven't done this story –well actually one person has- this is one difficult story! I hope you guys like the whole medieval talking thing but I guess it fits with Cinderella. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! 3 **


	3. The Prince's Lessons

**Junjou Cinderella **

**Chapter Three: The Prince's Lessons**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**I don't really have much to say… except I procrastinate… And well as you can tell I haven't taken any course or class in medieval speech -womp womp-. Oh and as I promised: this chapter will make up for last chapter's poor ending. I'm very sorry for not updating as fast as I had hoped. **

**Akihiko: You're worse than me. **

**Me: Are not!**

**Akihiko: Are too!**

**Hiroki: -jumps out of other fanfic and stares at Kazuki- JUST GET TO THE DAMN STORY!**

**Me: fine fine fine! –Runs like hell- **

Prince Misaki had just woken up that morning and found his older brother standing over his bed, looking down at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ah! Misaki you're awake! I have a big surprise for you!" exclaimed Takahiro happily as Misaki rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Nii-chan?" Misaki asked, sitting up in the large bed.

The boy looked around and noticed his etiquette teacher and a dark haired man hugging him. His teacher seemed to be quite angry with the fact that he was being hugged and shoved the man off of him. Misaki just stared at them and Takahiro turned around to see what he was staring at.

"Misaki, I'd like to introduce to Miyagi Yo! He's our royal ball planner!" Takahiro said as the man came over and bowed. "He's going to tell you the surprise!"

"The theme for the ball will be teddy bears," Miyagi said seriously.

The prince blushed and looked away, "Nii-chan! Why does it have to be teddy bears? I'm not a baby you know!"

Takahiro's face fell, "Aww Misaki teddy bears are cute just like you!"

"Nii-chan!" Misaki blushed, "F-Fine… just go ahead."

Takahiro clapped his hands and hugged his little brother excitedly, "Yay! I knew you would like it Misaki! Now hurry up with breakfast since you have many things to learn."

Misaki nodded as a tray full of food was set down on his lap and his brother left the room with Miyagi. The boy ate until he was full and got dressed and ready for the day.

His teacher stepped in the room, back from stepping out momentarily while the boy dressed.

"So we need to teach you how to act and dance at a ball," said Hiroki.

Misaki froze: he couldn't dance to save his life. Ever since he was young he had never been able dance. When he was twelve he had to dance with a princess at her birthday party and kept on stepping on her toes. All of the other princes and princesses there made fun of him for it.

"S-Sensei, w-who's going to teach me to dance?" Misaki asked somewhat embarrassed.

Hiroki got flustered and threw a quill at the young prince which hit him on his forehead. "I WILL! WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK WOULD?"

Misaki rubbed his forehead, "B-But Sensei…"

"BUT SENSEI WHAT?"

"U-Umm we're two guys…" the boy said, starting to turn a dark shade of red.

Hiroki blushed himself, "W-Well, you're going to be dancing with guys the night of the ball so it's okay!" The man started to the door before realizing his pupil wasn't following him. "Well come on, we have a lot of work to do!"

Misaki quickly followed the man down to a large room with no furniture and a strings quartet ready to play a song. He and Hiroki stood in the middle of the room awkwardly until Hiroki cleared his throat and held out his hand for Misaki to take it.

Misaki blushed and took his teacher's hand. Hiroki placed his hand on the prince's waist which made the prince cringe.

"Sensei why is my hand on top? The girls hand is always on top!" Misaki complained blushing like mad.

Hiroki scowled and squeezed the young prince's hand, "It's because I'm taller than you."

"W-What? You're only like a half and inch taller than me."

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY BRAT!" Hiroki yelled. "Now as I move my right foot forward; you move yours back got it?"

Misaki nodded.

An hour later they had still gotten nowhere; Hiroki almost about lost it with the boy since he had kept stepping on his toes and stumbling over his own two feet. One time Misaki even fell to the floor from so much stumbling. Hiroki couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince and his lack of coordination.

After a short break they started again.

"Okay Prince Takahashi-kun, one more time from the top," Hiroki motioned for the musicians to start playing.

Misaki and Hiroki danced actually pretty well for the first time that day. When the dance was over Misaki jumped up and down with excitement.

"YAY SENSEI I DID IT! I DIDN'T MESS UP!" Misaki yelled happily.

"But don't get too cocky, brat! You still have to try to lead, rather than being the follower," Hiroki stated quickly shooting the boy down. The man noticed the Herald had come in to see what was going on and called him over. "Herald, how old are you?"

Shinobu was reluctant but told the man anyway. He actually harbored a deep hatred for Hiroki since the man he thought that he was destined to be with, flirted with Hiroki all the time: it annoyed the hell out of Shinobu!

"Good, now Prince Takahashi-kun there will be men older than you but a small percentage will be smaller so you must learn to lead as well as follow."

Misaki nodded. He felt somewhat better that he was leading this time but still had to dance with another guy.

Shinobu grabbed Misaki's hand roughly and forced the prince's hand on top.

"H-Hey, I'm leading!" Misaki said yanking his hand away.

The herald's cheeks burned with embarrassment as the prince took his hand, making his rest on top. Misaki didn't really know where to put his other hand so he put it on the other boy's shoulder.

Hiroki quickly noticed this. "Takahashi-kun your hand goes on his waist."

Misaki hastily put his hand close to the herald's armpit, too embarrassed to go further down.

"His waist!" Hiroki yelled.

Misaki then put his hand on the boy's hip, infuriating both Shinobu and Hiroki.

"BRAT I SAID WAIST! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A WAIST IS?" Hiroki roared, startling both boys.

Misaki blushed as he reluctantly put his hand on the boy's waist. Hiroki motioned for the musicians to start playing. Misaki and Shinobu danced until the man pushed them closer together.

"YOU'RE DANCING! NOT PLAYING LIMBO!"

Misaki and Shinobu blushed as they danced. When the song ended, they bowed to each other.

"Thank you for helping us," Hiroki said, letting the boy leave.

"You're welcome," Shinobu bowed and hurried out.

After the herald left, Misaki let out a sigh and smiled happily, "Sensei! Thank you so much for teaching me how to dance!"

"Yeah, yeah… But you still have to learn how to act at this ball since you have to make such an important decision."

Misaki sighed again, "Yeah I know, but I still don't think I'll be able to-"

"Misaki!" exclaimed Takahiro, coming in to give his brother a hug. "I heard you can dance now!"

"Y-Yeah Nii-chan. Where's Minami-san?" Misaki asked letting go of the hug.

"Oh, she's waiting in the dining hall for us to have dinner. Kamijo-san you and Misaki can finish your lessons later tonight." Takahiro said leading his brother out of the room.

Hiroki bowed and was suddenly hugged, "KAMIJO!"

"UWAH! MIYAGI G-GET OFF ME!" Hiroki yelled, flailing in the man's arms.

"The only person I want to dance with is-"

"AHEM!" Shinobu cleared his throat. He had been watching them the whole time, and was quite pissed at his lover.

"Ahh Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said starting towards the herald but it was too late; the boy had already run off.

Miyagi sighed, said goodbye to his friend and headed after the boy. Hiroki rubbed his temples and headed to his corridor.

Meanwhile, Misaki was eating dinner very slowly, dreading the next lessons with Hiroki. He ate so slowly that even Takahiro and Minami noticed.

"Misaki why are you eating so slowly is everything okay?" Takahiro asked; his eyes filled with sympathy.

"No, I'm fine Nii-chan, just a little tired," said Misaki.

"Ok, well Minami-san and I are finished so if you don't mind finishing up alone-"

"No Nii-chan, go ahead; I don't mind!"

"Okay goodnight Misaki," said Takahiro waving to his little brother.

After Takahiro left, Misaki ate the rest of dinner alone. Once he was done he sat there, reluctant to go back to his room and got through with the lessons. He was just about to get up when Hiroki stormed in.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING UP THERE FOR TWENTY MINUTES! DON'T JUST SIT THERE WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO!" He yelled as he grabbed Misaki by the wrist and hauled the prince up to his room.

"M-My apologies, K-Kamijo-Sensei!" Misaki managed to get out while being towed behind his teacher.

When the two got up to Misaki's room, they got straight to work on the rest of the lessons.

They finished up around midnight and Misaki was dead tired. He had been forced to walk with books on his head, tested on which fork to use first, and had to learn how to talk to the men he was going to have to dance with at the ball.

He went to bed that night and had a nightmare about the ball.

**YAY! I finally finished this chapter! Keywords: this chapter. I have been busy with my other fanfics recently so I haven't had much time… So the next chapter will short-ish but it will be Misaki's dream.**

**Misaki: What?**

**Me: Oh gross! Not that kind of dream!**

**Misaki: EW KAZUKI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! **

**Me: Sure you didn't –wink wink-**

**Misaki: -facepalm-**

**PLEASE COMMENT! (It means the world to me xD)**


	4. The Dream

**Junjou Cinderella**

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**Hello readers! I'm so SO sorry for not updating in a long-ass time… [Oh Misaki's dream will be in first person] I have been busy with activities lately… If you know what I mean –wink wink-**

**Misaki: What do you mean Kazuki-chan?**

**Me: Err… It's umm… I think that you should get Kamijo-san to explain it to you…**

**Hiroki: KAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZUUUKKKKKKIIII-KUN! –Throws lamp-**

**Misaki: Sensei!**

**Me: Waaaahhhhhhhh!**

_I felt a hard, cold surface beneath me. I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor in the middle of the ballroom. As I stood up I looked around and saw very handsome men staring at me. Curious to see why they were staring, I looked down to see that I was in a frilly light pink dress and long white gloves. I felt my face grow hot and I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. _

_Suddenly, a spotlight cast a bright light shining down on me. _

"_Now presenting Prince Takahashi!" a loud voice said._

_I recognized my brother's voice but he was nowhere to be found as I looked out into the sea of handsome men who were still watching me._

_I took a step forward but it seemed as if the whole room was spinning. I stumbled but was caught by strong arms. I looked up and recognized it was one of the men from the crowd. As I looked up his face was dark and he took both my hands in his._

_By the light I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling. _

"_Shall we dance?" he asked in a deep voice that was somewhat soothing but there was a sort of darkness behind it. _

_I knew I was blushing like crazy but I couldn't really do much about it, "O-Ok," I replied in a not-so-sure tone of voice. _

_He sensed my uneasiness and bowed, kissing one of my hands in the process, "There is no need to worry: I'll lead…" _

_I swore I could have screamed right there on the spot but I had to keep my composure since I was the prince after all! His voice really got to me in a way that nothing really has before. It was strange since it was a man but well… I had to go with it._

_I nodded and we started to dance. The spotlights only showed on us as we danced around the ballroom. 'I wish there weren't so many people watching us.' I thought as I accidentally stepped on the man's foot receiving a slight laugh from him._

_When the song ended we bowed to each other but when the bows ended he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. _

"_H-Hey? W-Where are we going?" I yelled as the man dragged me into the armory room. "W-What is the meaning of this-"_

_He abruptly pressed his lips up against mine and held both of my wrists firmly. I didn't know what was about to happen but I knew I sure wasn't going to like it. When the kiss ended, he laughed again._

_I could again feel myself blushing like crazy. 'Why is this man doing this? Is he some kind of weirdo or something?' _

_My thoughts soon became verbalized, "Y-You weirdo! D-Don't kiss me so causally! We just met!" I squirmed but the man somehow had gotten me down on the ground and had my hands pinned above my head. "O-OI! G-Get off me or I'll call the guards!"_

_My threats and desperate pleas to stop seemed to have encouraged the man since he roughly pulled the dress off of me. It felt good to have the dress off but what this guy was doing… IT'S SO PERVERTED!_

_Before I knew it, I was left in my underwear. I could hear the man above me laughing evilly. He began to kiss all over my neck and chest; the kisses getting rougher the more I struggled._

"_ARGH! S-STOP IT!" I shrieked as I realized his hand had wondered into my underwear. _

'_THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS IS NOT FREAKIN' GOOD!' I thought whilst being scared out of my mind._

"_Does it feel good?" he asked as he started stroking me hard. _

_All I could do was blush and try not to let out any embarrassing sounds; sounds that no one have ever heard before. He then let go and pulled out his leaking manhood, trying to position himself but I quickly crossed my legs. _

_He then got down very close to me and said:_

"_Your highness I believe you have to let down your drawbridge for me to enter…"_

Misaki woke up with a jolt and looked around the room to see his etiquette teacher staring at him.

_Ah! T-Thank goodness that was all just a dream… A very bad dream… _Misaki thought to himself with relief, sitting up in bed now.

"Prince Takahashi-kun is something wrong?" Hiroki asked with one eyebrow raised.

"N-No nothing at all!" he replied as he got up out of the bed.

Little did the prince know: he was sporting a very noticeable bulge in his pajama pants. Hiroki noticed it but looked back down but he had to do a double take on it.

The older brunette then shot up from his chair and pointed at the boy. "P-PRINCE TAKAHASHI-KUN! C-COVER THAT UP OR DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" he roared blushing like crazy.

The prince looked down to see that he was now fully erect. His face a deep shade of red, he hurriedly wrapped a bed sheet around his waist.

"S-SENSEI! W-WHAT DO I DO ABOUT…" he looked down but looked back up at his teacher, "T-THIS?"

Hiroki looked quite shocked but still had to answer, "I-I DON'T KNOW! D-DIDN'T YOU ASK YOUR BROTHER ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING?"

The boy blushed some more, "W-Well I didn't want to trouble him when I did but-"

"BUT WHAT?" he yelled. The older brunette then sighed, "Just touch yourself… It's not like I'll tell anyone. Ok?"

Misaki nodded furiously and slide his hand down his pants.

"WHAT? NO NOT IN FRONT OF ME YOU IDIOT! LET ME LEAVE FIRST!" and with that said -or rather yelled– Hiroki fled from the room blushing like crazy, leaving Misaki and his 'problem' to himself.

The prince, now alone, pulled down his pants and sat down on his bed, staring downwards. Misaki blushed like crazy as he began to stroke himself gently which soon became a faster harder stroking method as he felt himself reaching his climax. A minute later, Misaki came hard into his hand with a shout.

_Good thing THAT'S finally over… _He thought as he washed his hands and got ready for another lesson filled day with his etiquette teacher.

**Hip Hip HOORAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER! It took me long enough didn't it?**

**Hiroki: You're damn right it did Kazuki-kun!**

**Me: Isn't it more proper for you to call me by my last name? **

**Hiroki: SO WHAT? I can call you whatever I damn well please!**

**Misaki: So would I have to call you Mitsui-chan?**

**Me: No only Hiroki has to call me that.**

**Hiroki: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!**

**Me: Well I guess I need to get Nowaki drunk again…**

**Hiroki: NO!**

**Nowaki: ?_? I don't understand Hiro-san?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I know how many people read this xD)**


	5. The Evil Plan

**Junjou Cinderella**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 5: The Evil Plan **

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking almost a year to upload, you can blame Howl for that. No I'm kidding. I'm the only one at fault here. I formally apologize to you all.**

_Dammit! _ Haruhiko thought to himself angrily as paced back and forth about his room. _I certainly cannot have the prince falling in love with Akihiko! He is too incapable and would probably fall apart after they got married._

His thoughts were interrupted when his father knocked on the door and came in.

"Haruhiko, do you think that there is any way that we could convince your brother to go to the ball?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Haruhiko sighed, he must think up something quick. "I do not think so. Akihiko is too stubborn and besides he hates parties."

"That is true but he must come. He has to be another representative of our family!"

"I still do not see why you even want him going!" Haruhiko snapped, but then regained his poise. "Akihiko would probably embarrass our family. That is all I am saying."

Fuyuhiko looked at his son and smiled, "I think you're right. If Akihiko comes, he'll embarrass the whole Usami line. But what if he decides he actually does want to go to the dance?"

"I will think of something father, just leave it to me. Don't worry about Akihiko; I'll take care of him…" he gave his father an evil grin.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Nowaki's eyes widened, hearing everything that the two said. He gasped and began to walk down the hallway except Fuyuhiko caught him.

"Nowaki-kun, please come into my study, I'd like to have a word with you," said Fuyuhiko, gripping Nowaki's shoulder firmly.

When they got into the study, Fuyuhiko whipped Nowaki around and slapped him hard across the face, causing the servant to stumble to the side, touching his cheek lightly.

"M-Master Fuyuhiko-san!" he started.

"I know you heard everything that we said," stated Fuyuhiko. "If you even think about telling Akihiko so help me-"

"Master Fuyuhiko-san, I-I won't say a word to him! I promise!" Nowaki knew this wasn't right but he knew the consequences if he did say something to Akihiko. "I hope that this doesn't mean I cannot go to the ball."

Fuyuhiko sighed, he kind of thought of Nowaki as his own son, "You may go but only if you do not breathe a word of this to Akihiko."

"Yes Sir."

"Where is Akihiko anyway?"

**Once again to the readers, I apologize for this being so late and short but the next chapter will be up sooner than later.**

**Hiroki: I think 'late' is an understatement**

**Me: Shuddaup! Will ya?**

**Misaki: O_o**

**(3-21-12) I actually have all of chapter six typed up. Your move commenters. **


	6. In the Forest

**Junjou Cinderella **

**Chapter 6: In the Forest**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica!**

**Don't ask me if I know the story of Cinderella, because I do! I know some of the stuff I am writing about doesn't really relate to it but it does have some of the elements of Cinderella in it. Besides, I've been in the musical of it… heh.**

"I think he has locked himself up in his room…" replied Nowaki. "He said that he wanted to work on writing."

"Alright, that's fine." Fuyuhiko said, sitting down at his desk and began to work as did Nowaki with his cleaning.

In all actuality, Nowaki did not really know where Akihiko was since when he went up to his room earlier to deliver breakfast, the window was open and no one was there.

The silvery blond haired man was now deep in the woods at his favorite spot to write. It was his favorite spot because it was quiet except for the sounds of the forest and the wind rustling the trees leaves.

He was writing when he saw a young man fall into the bushes in front of him.

Ten minutes earlier…

"PRINCE TAKAHASHI-KUN PLEASE COME BACK!" Hiroki yelled running after the young prince.

Earlier that day, Misaki had to be fitted for his outfit for the ball but the young prince was poked with one too many needles to let them continue. Misaki was currently running through the forest that bordered the palace grounds trying to find a good hiding place from his fuming etiquette teacher.

Misaki dashed behind a tree, not that deep into the forest and stopped to catch his breath. He then froze, when he heard two voices, one sounding quite upset. He peeked around the other side of the tree to see the herald and the royal ball planner.

"M-Miyagi! Why do you have to flirt so openly with that stupid etiquette teacher!" Shinobu stammered. "I-I'm you lover aren't I?"

"Shinobu-chin please, I don't have time for this… I have to finish the plans-" Miyagi started but was soon cut off when the herald grabbed him and kissed him.

Misaki gasped, and soon covered his mouth. The two had heard him.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" ordered Miyagi, breaking the kiss.

The prince did not want to be labeled as a peeping tom among his royal staff so he ran away. He then ran until he tripped and fell into a bush, scratching himself all up.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked, helping him up.

Misaki nodded, "Yeah, thank you-" he was cut short since the man who had helped him up was devilishly handsome and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hello…"

"Umm… Hi…" Misaki blushed.

Akihiko examined the boy. He was incredibly cute with big green eyes, a heart shaped face, chocolate brown locks of hair, and a pair of small lips. The boy also had a small figure and smooth skin from what he could see. Akihiko felt attracted to the boy already and did not even know his name yet.

"May I ask your name?" Akihiko smiled charmingly.

Misaki was quite surprised that the man did not bow and he then figured that the man probably didn't know he was the prince. "Misaki, and yours?"

"Usami."

"U-Usagi? As in rabbit?" Misaki giggled.

Akihiko chuckled a bit, not correcting the boy. "So what is a boy like you doing out here?"

The brunette did not want to tell the man that he was the prince since he was a stranger so he made something up. "I was just trying to get away from all the havoc at my house so I thought I could come out here and take a break."

"Oh, well I hope you find solace out here. This is my favorite place to write."

The boy's eyes widened, "What do you write?"

"Just short stories… Would you like to read one?" He asked. Honestly, Akihiko had never let anyone read his stories except Nowaki when he was trying to teach him to read.

"Yeah, sure!" Misaki smiled.

Akihiko smiled back, sending shivers down the young man's spine. "Here," he handed the boy a short story he had written a while back.

Five minutes later, Misaki wiped tears from his eyes, "It was good but it was so sad!" he cried.

Akihiko cupped Misaki's face with his hands and kissed him gently on the lips, leaving the brunette totally speechless. "Sorry, but at least your crying stopped."

Misaki blushed, "I-It's alright…"

The two talked for a while until Misaki brought up the prince's party.

"Hey Usagi-san… Are you going to the Prince's ball?" Misaki asked curiously.

"No, I hate parties and besides, the prince could be a totally ass."

Misaki felt like he had been slapped in the face by the man's words. "W-Well umm… I'll be there and you and I can have a good time."

Akihiko grumbled, "As much as I would like to…"

"P-Please!" Misaki begged, "Please come… I would really like it if you would."

"I don't know-"

"MISAKI!" A voice called from the distance.

"Promise me you'll go," Misaki smiled, getting up and taking Akihiko's hand in his. "I must go... now."

"Alright…" Akihiko smiled back, kissing Misaki's hand.

Akihiko watched the boy dash away and call back to whoever was calling him.

He smiled to himself and soon had a magnificent idea for a story hit him: A forbidden love between two people who meet in the woods whenever they can. Akihiko jumped up and ran back to his house, climbing up the trellis to his room.

Akihiko began to write like crazy since meeting Misaki had inspired him so much.

Meanwhile, Misaki had just found his etiquette teacher with three guards accompanying him.

"Prince Takahashi-kun!" he yelled, as the guards seized him. "I'm sorry but I cannot risk you running off like that again," Hiroki went on as they walked back towards the palace.

"I understand," Misaki said, hanging his head, still thinking about Usagi-san.

That night Misaki sat in front of his mirror brushing his hair repeatedly, daydreaming like a girl in love.

"Prince Takahashi, are you in love?" Shinobu asked the prince, startling him.

Misaki blushed from head to toe. "I-I don't know."

"I can tell you are," Shinobu gave him a small smile, one that he never showed to anyone except Miyagi. "You have been sighing like that all evening."

"I-I'm still not sure though, he seemed to be really nice- N-Never mind! Forget I said anything!" he blushed some more.

"Yes, Prince Takahashi. Goodnight." Shinobu said showing himself out.

"Goodnight…"

Misaki then sighed but realized that he might possibly be in love with the mysterious Usagi-san he met earlier. Thinking of the man some more, he crawled into bed and had a wonderful dream about him and Usagi-san dancing at the ball.

**HA! And I didn't even procrastinate on this! I officially feel better about myself. **

**Misaki: You should Kazuki-chan!**

**Me: A thousand thank you's.**

**Please Comment! We all love getting comments (Just no hate though)**

**P.S I enjoyed hearing the comment about someone's mother-tongue. (You know who you are) :D **


	7. The Night of the Ball

**Junjou Cinderella**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 7: The Night of the Ball**

**So yeah... I'd like to apologize to everyone who read this and was disappointed by the lack of updates... I'm INCREDIBLY sorry. Please forgive me 3**

Haruhiko ran back to the house as fast as his legs could carry him, not stopping until he reached the back patio. He paced for a few minutes, his mind racing, before plopping down on one of the patio chairs. He could hardly believe what he had just seen.

_Was that really the prince with Akihiko...? _Haruhiko thought to himself, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared off into space, lost in his own thoughts.

About an hour ago when Nowaki reported that Akihiko was in his room writing, Haruhiko knew he wasn't there, knowing his brother was at his "special writing spot" in the woods. Wanting to spoil Akihiko's time, he left the study without a word and headed out to the woods where he had seen the other man go before.

When he found Akihiko, he spied for a little while and right as he was about to come out, a boy fell into the bushes, almost right on top of his brother. Haruhiko remained quiet and watched as his brother helped the boy up. Haruhiko then gasped, seeing that it was no mere boy that had fallen into the bushes- but Prince Takahashi.

As he watched them, he could practically see the sparks flying and smell the chemistry the two had. Haruhiko then realized from Akihiko's words that he had no idea he was talking to the prince and surprisingly to him, it seemed like the prince didn't want his brother to know that he was actually the prince.

And that's how Haruhiko ended up, slumped on the patio chair, sweating and out of breath. Haruhiko knew he had to do something about this...this THING Akihiko and the prince had- especially since the prince begged Akihiko to come to the ball.

_Shit, if my incompetent brother goes to the ball...he'll definitely win the heart of that adorable little prince! I can't let that happen... _Haruhiko thought angrily, coming up with an evil idea to stop Akihiko from coming to the ball.

It was already the day of the ball and Akihiko had been locked away in his room for three days straight. He had refused to come out since he had gotten that great idea for a story and just had to get the idea out of his head.

"Master Akihiko-san, can I come in?" Nowaki asked, knocking on the door. He then heard a grunt from inside. As soon as he walked in he covered his nose. "Oh my… W-What is that smell?" he then saw the ragged looking man at the desk. "A-Akihiko-san!"

"Nnngh…" the man groaned as his servant helped him over to his bed.

"Master Akihiko-san, please come to the ball tonight!" Nowaki pleaded. "Your father is very upset with you!"

"So what?" Akihiko grumbled lying back on the bed. "I don't like parties, I don't want to get married, and I certainly don't want to meet some prince that might a complete ass."

Nowaki knew he wouldn't win, "Fine, just stay here then." He sighed but then added, "But I really do think that the prince is quite adorable."

Akihiko stood up and got a good look at his servant, Nowaki was wearing a fancy jacket, with a bowtie and dark pants. He actually looked good despite being nothing more than a mere servant.

"Kusama-kun, please have a good time tonight." Akihiko said, waving his servant off.

Nowaki nodded and thanked Akihiko for at least hearing what he had to say before scurrying out to meet Akihiko's father and brother downstairs, but Haruhiko was outside the door waiting for him.

"Master Haruhiko-san!" Nowaki gasped when he saw his other master leaning against the wall next to the doorframe. "Why aren't you downstairs, sir?" He asked, feeling slightly intimidated by the other man's stare.

"That's none of your business!" He spat, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Just go downstairs. Father needs you...oh! And tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Nowaki headed to the steps, feeling slightly uneasy about Haruhiko waiting outside Akihiko's bedroom since he knew the two hated each other. He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling as he got downstairs.

Haruhiko smirked when he saw Nowaki turn around in defeat and leave him. He quickly got out the house's master key and locked Akihiko in his room.

"I don't think you'll be getting the prince anytime soon." He chuckled to himself as he walked down the corridor to the steps.

All the while, the man inside the room was oblivious as to what just happened outside his door and was furiously scribbling the ending to his story onto the paper. He was about to write the final sentence when he heard voices outside. Slightly curious and now distracted, Akihiko went to the window to see his father, brother and Nowaki getting in the carriage. He was about to leave the window, but he then saw Haruhiko give him a wolfish grin.

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_ Akihiko thought to himself, giving his brother a hard stare.

Akihiko then realized that this was his brother's plan all along. He ran to the door and turned the knob, finding that it was locked. "DAMN IT!" he yelled banging on the door.

He growled lowly in the back of his throat and punched the door as hard as he could, leaving a dent in the wood. Akihiko swore to himself and cradled his throbbing fist as he slumped against the door.

"Shit... I can't believe this..." Akihiko murmured to himself, running his okay hand through his silvery hair. "Maybe it's better if I don't go... But I promised that boy- damn it!" He grumbled before standing up and heading to his closet.

Akihiko got dressed in his finest clothes and hurried to the window. He smirked triumphantly and climbed out, knowing Haruhiko will be damn well shocked when he sees him at the ball. As soon as Akihiko climbed about halfway down the trellis, the trellis detached from the mansion. Akihiko's eyes widened and he gasped, making a split second decision to let go of the trellis.

Bad decision.

Akihiko fell to the ground and landed on his back, his head smacking on the ground hard. He groaned loudly, regretting his decision as he felt everything getting hazy.

_I just wish... I just wish I could see Misaki one more time. My brother can't win...he just can't... _He thought to himself as everything suddenly faded to black.

**So yeah! :) I'm working on chapter 8 right now and I already have 307 words on it so don't worry. **

**I know I've been a complete ass about this... but I'd love comments.**

**Hiroki: EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!**

**Me: *cries quietly in corner* I know...**


	8. The Night of the Ball Pt 2

**Junjou Cinderella **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 8: The Night of the Ball Part Two**

**So I had my original chapter eight all typed up and ready to go... When I decided that I wanted to add a little something... You know... Misaki's side of the story. :)**

Misaki was all dressed and ready to go, wearing red dress pants that clung to his legs a bit and a cream colored prince jacket with gold buttons and embroidery. He fidgeted nervously as he waited in his room for his etiquette teacher to fetch him for the ball.

_I don't know if I can do this... _He thought to himself sighing as he paced the length of his room, practically shaking from how nervous he was. _What if I can't find anyone I like- WAIT! That guy... Usagi-san... _Misaki felt weak just thinking about the tall handsome blond. _He'll be there... he HAS to be there! I hope that he is... _The prince then found himself getting lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about the handsome man who basically swept him off his feet in the woods that one fateful day.

He smiled and hugged himself, feeling extremely excited now- all of the butterflies gone. The butterflies soon returned when he heard the door open and Hiroki stepped in.

"Prince Takahashi-kun, it's time..." Hiroki whispered, "Now come with me..."

Misaki's green eyes grew wide and he nodded nervously, "Y-Yes..." he mumbled, flushing slightly, going over and letting his sensei lead him out to the ballroom.

"Now don't forget everything I've taught you." Hiroki hissed as he practically shoved Misaki out through the curtain.

The boy stumbled a bit, but managed to walk out calmly and take his place next to his brother. _Oh god.. there's so many men here...what if I can't find Usagi-san? _Misaki thought to himself worriedly as the herald announced that his presence.

As soon as his presence was announced, all eyes turned to him and the room became dead silent but Takahiro smiled and waved as did Misaki. The young prince hoped he wouldn't mess up so he just stayed still and let the men approach him.

He danced with about six men until one really stood out to him. This man had inky black hair, kind blue eyes, and soft, soothing voice. Misaki smiled as the dance started and the man introduced himself as Nowaki.

"It's really an honor to dance with you Prince Takahashi-kun. It makes me really happy that you would accept my offer." Nowaki smiled as he danced slowly with the boy.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nowaki-san." Misaki giggled, liking how kind Nowaki was, but he couldn't get Usagi-san out of his head. He started to zone out but he then caught his etiquette teacher's hard glare and he gasped.

"Prince Takahashi-kun? What's wrong?" Nowaki asked, turning around and seeing the cutest thing he had seen all night. Granted Prince Takahashi was cute, he just wasn't Nowaki's type like that guy he just laid eyes on. "W-Who is that..?" Nowaki asked, dumbstruck.

"That's my etiquette teacher..." Misaki whispered, before a tall dark haired gentleman that looked to be way older than Nowaki put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder.

"Nowaki-kun, do you mind if I cut in?" The man asked coolly.

"Not at all Haruhiko-san," Nowaki replied, before turning to Misaki, "it was really an honor Prince Takahashi-kun." He smiled and then went off to go look for the Prince's beautiful etiquette teacher.

The older man took both of the prince's hands and kissed them. "It really is an honor your majesty. I'm Haruhiko" He smirked before starting to dance with Misaki.

"Oh, uh... The pleasure is all mine..." The prince replied, putting on a fake smile, wondering why this guy gave him such weird vibes.

Haruhiko smirked as he stared down at Misaki. _He's much cuter close up- and his eyes are so pure and innocent, it makes me want to... Yes. _He shook himself out of his wayward thoughts and then pulled Misaki off of the dance floor and out to the veranda overlooking the garden.

"H-Haruhiko-san!" Misaki gasped as he was then lead down the steps and into the vast palace garden, "where are you taking me?" He asked worriedly, remembering his nightmare.

"I just wanted to get you alone Prince Takahashi-kun..." Haruhiko grinned wolfishly, his eyes darker than usual. "You're going to pick me tonight."

"W-What? No! I don't like you like that, Haruhiko-san!" Misaki cried, his eyes widening as he backed up into one of the garden tables.

"You won't have a choice after I'm through with you." He smirked, gripping Misaki's jaw with his pointer finger and thumb, before kissing the young prince roughly, forcing his tongue into the boy's small mouth.

Misaki's big green orbs shot open and he shoved Haruhiko away. "Stop it! Guards-!" He called out but Haruhiko grabbed him and pinned him down onto the table, kissing him heavily, absorbing his cries.

The prince struggled desperately to get away but then felt the other man's erection grinding against his leg and he froze. _Oh no...don't tell me he plans to... NO! NO! He can't! He shouldn't!_

"I wonder what you look like naked... I bet you're just as cute." Haruhiko murmured after breaking the kiss, caressing Misaki's cheek. "Mmmm...Are you excited too?" He asked as his other hand cupped the prince's crotch and rubbed gently. Haruhiko gasped when he felt the boy's cock twitch under his palm. "Ah...yes. You're so young."

Misaki's mouth popped open and his face turned several shades of red. "N-No! Stop it! I hate this!"

"Your mouth says no but your body is so honest." Haruhiko laughed as he leaned down to kiss Misaki once more, but the prince managed to get a hand free and shoved the man back. Caught completely off guard, Haruhiko stumbled backwards, giving Misaki his chance to escape. The boy hopped off the table and bolted to the safest place in the garden, the palace's hedge labyrinth.

He quickly lost Haruhiko in the labyrinth since he knew the hedge maze like the back of his hand and ended up heading straight to his secret hiding place he discovered when he was a kid. It was one of the only places he was able to find solace after his parents had died and one of the only places he knew that he would not be bothered.

There was a small hole at the bottom of one of the hedges and he crawled through the hole, able to make it into the square ten by ten foot bush room almost except there was no ceiling- just open sky. That's what Misaki loved so much about his little bush hideaway, he could look up and see the beautiful starry sky at night and the puffy white clouds during the day.

Not in the mood to look up at the beautiful summer night sky, he slumped down to the grassy ground and put his head in his hands, letting the tears flow free.

_H-How could someone do that... What did I ever do to him..? _He sniffled, wiping his eyes, but a rose on one of the bushes caught his eye and blinked his tears away. Misaki crawled forward and touched the rose's petals, wishing someone would love him enough to give him a bouquet of them.

Misaki then thought of the man he couldn't get out of his head- Usagi-san. He blushed and bit his lip, leaning forward and smelling the rose, remembering the way Usagi-san smelled. He moaned softly and touched his crotch, feeling his pants tighten at the mere thought of the mysterious man he had fallen so hard for.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Usagi-san... I-I wish you were here..."

**So I hope you guys liked chapter 8! Chapter 9 is already done so.. you know... comment and we'll see what happens! ;)**

**Hiroki: You're an idiot bribing them for comments.**

**Me: I know, but at least I'm happy~! **

**Hiroki: IDIOT!**

**Me: Sick him, Nowaki!**

**Nowaki: Woof~!**


	9. Fairy God-Aikawa

**Junjou Cinderella **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 9: Fairy God-Aikawa**

**Okay, so I hope you guys have forgiven me...though I am not very worthy of your forgiveness (or comments). Oh and I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 :)**

_Am I dead? _Akihiko thought to himself, seeing nothing but blackness. He sighed and groaned, even though he felt completely numb. _I've failed you Misaki...I'm so sorry..._

"Yoohoo!" A sweet sounding woman's voice called out to Akihiko.

_What the hell was that?_ Akihiko thought to himself as the blackness started to fade to gray. He heard the voice again and things faded to white.

"YOOHOO! NOW GET THE HELL UP DAMN IT!" The now shrill woman's voice screamed.

Akihiko gasped and sat up immediately, groaning loudly in pain since every part of his body was sore. "Ugh... what happened?" He said to himself as he stood and then brushed himself off.

"I'll tell you what happened-" The woman's voice began from behind Akihiko. The man spun around and saw a woman with large wings dressed in a blue cloak. "-the trellis detached from the house and you let go like an idiot!" She finished but then saw Akihiko gawking at her.

"Butterfly...?" Akihiko gasped, not being able to take his eyes off of her giant, almost transparent wings.

"No you idiot! I'm your fairy godmother, Aikawa." She retorted, a bit annoyed with the man.

"Fairy godmother..? Wait, so why are you here?" He asked, frowning, feeling a bit skeptical about all of this.

"I came to help you of course!" Aikawa exclaimed, grinning. "Now let's get you all healed up." She smiled before mumbling something and waving her hand.

Akihiko then started to feel better. The pain subsided and he watched as the hand he had punched the door with, "Wow..." He mumbled as he stared at his healed hand.

The fairy godmother giggled and looked at the house, "You weren't that badly injured so it was easy to heal you- HEY!" She snapped as she looked back to see that Akihiko was no longer there.

Instead of waiting around for Aikawa to finish her story, Akihiko took off running towards the large castle. He ran until he got close to the castle's grounds, stopping to take time to catch his breath. Akihiko strutted up towards the castle and as soon as he got to the entrance, the two guards standing at the entrance blocked his path.

"Please allow me to go in, I am Usami Akihiko of the Usami family," he said sternly, folding his arms indignantly across his chest.

"We were commanded by King Takahiro not to let you in. Please move along." One of the guards replied, poking Akihiko in the shoulder with one of their lances.

"Damn it..." Akihiko mumbled, turning around, but then suddenly bolted towards the guards to try and get past them.

Sadly, they caught him and dragged him to the palace gate where he was escorted off of the premises by three more guards.

Akihiko swore to himself over and over again as he slumped against the wall surrounding the castle. He was stewing in his misery until something hit him on the top of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, looking up, getting ready to strike but then saw it was Aikawa, flying above him. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"You're really going to let your nasty older brother win?!" She yelled angrily.

"I have no choice! They won't let me the hell in!" Akihiko yelled back, folding his arms like a sulky teenager.

Aikawa sighed and grabbed Akihiko by the arm, pulling him up off the ground. She flew him over the wall and started to fly towards the castle gardens.

**Not very suspenseful...hardly a cliffhanger...damn. Anyways, you guys will love the next chapter! I'm thinking about a little love-making session between Akihiko and Misaki...or maybe one between Hiroki and Nowaki..? I don't know so please let me know with a comment! :)**


End file.
